Bloodline Chronicles: Bastard Nation
by Rumek
Summary: Years after Goku's disapearense, the world has changed little. New characters, new enimies, and new hero's are born. But one shines brightly.
1. Prologue: A new life

The Bloodline Chronicles: Bastard Nation  
By Rumek  
  
Prologue: A new life  
  
At the hospital, Bra thought to herself. She thought of many things, but mostly of the events that brought her here. She was pregnant. And in labor... Nine months before, on that fateful night, she had made love with her brother's best friend. Goten. She angered at the mere mention. All he had seen in her was sex. Oh, he said he loved her, and said a lot of things as well. But he would not be here. It had been hard. Being told that she was loved by the father of her child, yet at the same time having to see him with another woman. If he loved me so much, Bra thought, then he would break up with his girlfriend and take care of his baby. But he wasn't there. He wouldn't be there. Oh, it was true that he loved her, but he didn't love her as much as his girlfriend Paresu. She hated Paresu. But she hated Goten even more. That fateful night, when she made love with Goten, had been sweet and inisant, but it wasn't real.  
  
Nine Months, and five days ago, Bra stood in the park, just a block away from her home, Capsule Corp Headquarters. She had collected all the Dragon Balls quite easily, but now came the hard part. She had been in love with Goten as long as she could remember, and now she had a chance to have him. She just had to wish for it, and he would be hers. All hers, and not that dirty skank Paresu's. She waited for several hours, sitting on a bench, until night, when nobody would be around. The park, the soft gentle breeze was soothing on her skin. She could her the soft chirping of the crickets, and other sounds of the night, but the loudest thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart. He blue hair wisped around her shoulders. She was ready. "Dragon, Shenron, I command you to grant my wish!" she yelled. The Dragon Balls glowed violently before they suddenly exploded in light, engulfing all the Bra could see. It was beautiful, and Bra's heart skipped a beat.  
"Who has awakened me from my slumber? Make your wish, so I may take my leave." The Eternal Dragon boomed. The large green snake-like dragon, with his glowing red eyes, was quite an intimidating sight. "Oh, dragon, I...I...want to m-make my w-wish..." she stuttered, in utter awe and anticipation. "Spit it out mortal! I wish not to stay in this retched world." The mystic serpent dragon said. "I...I... Wish that Goten would be the father of my child!" she yelled, her confidence returning. She didn't know why she wished for that directly, she could have just wished that he fell in love with her. Maybe it is destiny, she thought. "So be it," he spoke, as a large beam shot off toward the distance, "your wish is granted" was all he said, as he disappeared, back where he came from. Bra smiled, as her thoughts raced. Oh God, what's going to happen now. Did that stupid dragon make Goten fall in love with me? What happened?  
  
5:30 PM (five days later). It was the Briefs annual get-together party...And every body the Briefs know would be there. Including Goten's family. Is this part of the Dragon's magic? Bra asked herself. Bra knew it would be the day. It would be the day that Goten would finally love her, the way she loved him. He would be all hers. And it would be perfect.  
  
8:30 PM. The guests started to arrive, mostly people Bra neither knew or cared about. She was growing impatient. Usually, Goten and his family were the first to arrive, or near first. All the men in that family would be anticipating the almost endless supply of food that Bulma would serve. Even Vegeta would come down for the party, just for a shot at that food, mostly because Bulma almost never let him eat as much as he wants. The whole party was starting, and some quiet music was playing. Bra's mind wondered for a moment.  
She was only sixteen years old, and Goten was a good number of years older then her. He had always treated her as a little sister, but that was never how she wanted him to treat her. From simple crush, to deep obsession, Bra had watched him from him from a distance whenever her he visited her brother. But to her dismay, Goten and Trunks had not been together as much as they had in the past. Trunks was the Capsule Corp President, and Goten had a girlfriend... Bra shook her head. She didn't want to think about Paresu. That dirty, ditsy, bimbo had taken Goten away from her before she had a chance at him. She always acted so stupid in front of her boyfriend, but she was a real bitch in real life. "Well, screw her. He's mine now." Bra said quietly to herself, smiling devilishly while she did so. He was hers, and she was his. It all worked out perfectly.  
  
9:00 PM. Gohan, Chichi, Videl, Pan, and, most importantly, Goten arrived. Bra stared at him from a distance, and smiled instantly. Sure enough, she had caught his eye. Good thing that he didn't bring her, Bra thought to herself. She got up, and strode over to where Goten was standing. He was wearing his usual green long sleeved shirt and Levi pants, but she took no notice. "Hey, Goten, haven't seen you in a while." She smiled, with a twinkle in her eye, as she said it. His eyes opened up, and he stared at her as if he had seen something in her that he had never seen before. "Yeah, long time." He said smoothly. An instant later, they were both grinning, and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
12:30 AM. Bra laid wide awake besides Goten, both naked and under the sheets. It was a good thing that Goten and his family usually spent the night whenever they visited. No one would notice that they were off, hidden in Bra's room.  
  
She looked over, and saw that Goten had fallen asleep, and was breathing deeply. She sighed, and scooted closer to him, and cuddled. Oh God, I love him was her last thought before she drifted off to a soundless sleep.  
  
(Another five days later) 4:30PM: Bra paid a little trip to the grocery store earlier that day. Not that she didn't shop for groceries; it was just something she usually didn't do. She didn't go for food though... When she got there, she walked strait toward a certain isle. She didn't know the name of the isle, but she knew that what she needed was there. Pregnancy test.  
She picked it up, and quickly ran it through the express line. Bra almost panicked when she thought she saw somebody she knew, but a second later and she had already past the person and was on her way to the car. She hurriedly rammed the key into the slot, jumped into the drivers seat, and sped away.  
Now, at about 4:45PM, she stood in the bathroom staring down at the pregnancy test in her hands. A grin appeared on her face, and it spread ear to ear. She was pregnant, and Goten was the only one she had had sex with recently. There would be no denying it now. If she bore his child, then he would have no choice but to marry her, and stay with her forever. The grin depend on her face. She was happier then, then she had ever been. He was hers for sure...  
  
Bra lay there, in the hospital bed, thinking of how it all went wrong. Her Mother had been shocked, her father had barely spoken to her since, but at least Pan and Marron were supportive of her. At least, until it was clear whom the father was. Pan was mad at her for having sex with her uncle, Marron was somewhat alienated by knowing the father was someone she knew, and now neither of them acted like they used to. Now Pan wouldn't speak to her, and Marron acted like she didn't even know her. How the hell could this happen? I thought they were my friends. It shouldn't matter who the father is! She thought angrily. But one thing she didn't know, was how Goten felt about it. Goten had not talked to her in person, always over the phone. He said he loved her, but couldn't marry her. Couldn't be there for her, and wouldn't. Paresu had forgiven him on the condition that he would never see her, or the child again. Bra hated her even more for that. It was all that she could do to stop herself from finding Paresu, and killing her. She had never been so furious in her entire life. It was already dastardly unfair that he should never see her again, but making their child grow up without a father... She stopped herself. Never get mad. Always get even. Plots of revenge twisted their way through her mind. She had already taken an ultrasound, and had known for some time that her child was male. Vegeta was sure to forget about how and why he was born, if he was willing to become strong. And he would be strong. Maybe it was destiny... she thought silently to herself.  
  
Bra lied wide awake in her bed, with nobody besides her. She was lonely that way, but she didn't care. Her family was all she needed. One failed marriage, and she didn't feel like marrying any more, even though that marriage spawned her beloved second and third child. She was not aware of the sun rising in the distance. The soft light lighting her bedroom with the blue light of early morning. Soon it would be a yellow, orange shade, but that didn't matter. Her children... her bastard, first born son, now fifteen... It seemed to happen so fast... It's almost as if he grew up in an instant, but only seemed that way. The last fifteen years were a blur to her. She had three kids. Two sons, and one daughter. He oldest son... Tarann. A saiyan name, famous for a great general of King Vegeta's armies, was what Vegeta decided to name him. Bra at the time didn't care about the name, so she let her father decide. Now he was fifteen. His long, jet-black hair twisted and turned in every direction in a style of it's own. Not like any hair Bra ever saw. He was tall, about six feet tall, and his entire body was covered with tight muscles. He wore a black leather jacket that hung loose down to his waist, with semi-baggy Levi pants. He never spoke much, but when he did his deep voice seemed to penetrate any defense his listeners may have had. He trained day in, and day out with Vegeta, and all for the better. Bra could only wonder what levels of power he had achieved. Super Saiyan, of course, but other then that it was a secret. An annoying thing about Tarann, in Bra's eyes, was that neither her, nor her mother Bulma, could control him like they did Vegeta or Trunks. He could ignore them both, and not worry about any of the consequences. While all the other males in the family had bowed at their every command (however so reluctantly), Tarann could just say things like "I don't feel like it", and "I don't care". Her other two, Jarin and Terra, were the children of her failed marriage. Jarin was twelve years old, and looked remarkably like Trunks, only with darker purple hair. Terra, only eight years old, looked like her mother, yet if her hair was cut short she would look like Trunks as well. Both of their attire varied, as being the children of multi Billionaires. Both, unlike their older brother, were very social people. Neither spent even close to the time that Taraan did at training. She knew Jarin could achieve Super Saiyan status, even if it was at a lesser extent of Tarann's. Bra's room was light now. She still lay in her bed alone, and tired. She did not have an hour of sleep that night, and today she had a life to get back to. A somewhat lonely life. 


	2. Only Dreaming

Chapter 1: Only Dreaming  
  
A tall teenage boy, with long black hair that stuck out in every direction, sat on a bench in the park. He didn't know why he was there, he didn't remember coming, nor did he know why he would be there in the first place. In the scenery, children played and laughed. The young man didn't care much for children, usually they annoyed him, yet their play sounded soothing to him. That bothered him. He thought it was pure idiocy that it should, and thought himself a fool for even admitting it to himself. He stared down at his clothing. Same as usual. Black leather jacket, ripped up Levi pants, and dirty black boots. Same as usual. Nothing about his appearance had changed, yet he felt different. Everything seemed hazy, and he could swear that he was hallucinating. Maybe he had come down with a fever. But that didn't seem to be the answer. Something caught his eye, so he turned his head to see what it was. It was a bright flash. The children, mothers, and all others in the small vicinity noticed too, and looks of horror swept across their faces. In what seemed like milliseconds, they were all engulfed in the bright light, and seemed to turn to dust right before the young man. Nearby, he thought he heard the soothing last words of a mother to her child. "It's alright... Everything is all right." The man's eyes widened in utter horror. He heard the child stifle a moan, before saying something. What it was, he was not quite sure of, but he was positive he heard the child scream in almost agony, before the two shattered to dust. The young man was all that was left. He did not disintegrate, seemingly unaffected by the bright light. It all ended, and all was left was darkness. A shudder ran through the young man's back, and he felt a sense of familiarity about this place. He had been here before. "So, is this what you want, boy?" came hard, yet not necessarily deep voice. "Well, it's your responsibility. Face up to it, and don't despair. I'll be with you." Him again. The words echoed in the young man's mind. I've heard his voice before. Seen his face before...But I don't remember... The image appeared in front of his face, as it had always had. Like it always had? The man with the long black hair, hanging down to his back. His dark eyes were outlined with red, and some sort of coat of purple fur hung around his body, just above his odd yellow, baggy, pants. He seems so familiar. Who is he? The man then did something that he had never done before. In any of the dreams. He pulled out a strange, yellow-orange, orb with four stars on the top. It seemed familiar, almost like a part of himself. Why had it felt that way? It was almost as if he was linked with the orb. "Take your responsibility, Dragon Child." The strange man spoke, as a large glow erupted from the orb and engulfed everything...  
  
Tarann woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping down his face. It was still dark out, with no sign of sun rise. Tarann jerked back into the bed tiredly. He wouldn't sleep tonight, and he knew it. "Damn it" was all he said as he began to stare at the wall. Dragon... child? I must have been training too hard. Just a bunch of crap, nothing that makes sense. But what exactly was that orb? It seemed so familiar to him... Tarann thought back to the old stories of Grandpa Vegeta, and the other older saiyans. Dragon Ball? A Dragon Ball? But they're gone, and have been for years even before he was born. It didn't make sense. And then again, that man seemed to be familiar in the same way that the orb seemed familiar. Damn. I must be really messed up, or something. I'm starting to spend too much time thinking of dreams. Waste of time, is all it is. He thought to himself.  
  
Bra walked through the halls of Capsule Corp headquarters. It was breakfast time, and she was hungry. She came down to the large kitchen (Large mainly because of the four male saiyans living in the vicinity.), she opened the fridge (also very large), and not to her surprise she found it empty. That's what I get for sleeping in late, she thought. She may have been hungry, but she forced it out of her mind for the moment being. Bra wanted to see her kids, and say good morning. She always sought them out after breakfast, just to see them. Bra walked through the halls of her home, and came to the main living room. Jarin, her second son, was sitting on the couch watching the TV. Only several years younger then Tarann, but might as well have been as old. He wasn't as big as Tarann, or as strong, but he looked older then what he really was. Thirteen years old, but almost six feet tall, his looks were deceiving. His dark purple hair was slightly longer then his uncle Trunks's, but whenever people looked at him they knew that the two were relatives. "What's up, mom? Good morning." He said, in a somewhat light voice, yet deeper then a child's. "Good mourning, I'm fine. I didn't sleep very well though... So, is Tarann already at his training again?" Bra said, waiting for a reply. "Well, he wasn't in there when I passed by... Maybe he's in there now." Jarin hesitated before speaking again. "Oh, and Terra told me to tell you that she went with some friends to the mall..." There was little wonder as to the source of the hesitation. Terra was only twelve years old, yet she pretended like she was sixteen. Always back- talking, always dressing skimpy, bragging about her "boyfriend", and other such things were her specialty. "God damn-it." Bra muttered under her breath. "Well, come with me to find your brother. I want to see him."  
  
There was a knock at Taranns door. He had been asleep for the past while, and had not stirred. He was usually up at this time, training with Vegeta, but he hadn't slept well that night. That damned dream again. He scowled at his own thoughts, and turned in his bed. Another knock rattled his door, but this time he forced himself to stand, and answer it. It was probably Vegeta, coming to yell at him for being late... He opened the door, and too his surprise it was his mother. Bra stood there and besides her was Taranns younger brother, Jarin. "Well, I thought you'd be training this morning with your grandfather. What are you doing still sleeping?" She asked with a smirk. "Didn't sleep well," was all he said. "That dream again? The one you keep to yourself, the one you wont share with the rest of us?" Bra said teasingly. "Get off my case" Tarann said in response, and began to close the door. "Hold it! I'm trying to say good morning!" "Oh... good morning then..." He spit, as he shut his door. Damn it. I need to get to the gravity chamber, he thought to himself.  
  
Vegeta waited in the gravity chamber for Tarann. He was late, but Vegeta didn't care. He would just work the boy harder to catch up with lost time, that's all.  
  
Vegeta would always think about the boy, Tarann, whenever he was late. How he had come to be, how he was getting stronger every day, and at how powerful he would become. 


End file.
